Shadow In Beauty - Remake
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: Semakin Sungmin ingin pergi, Shadow Circle seakan selalu menariknya kembali, seperti lingkarahn setan. Belum lagi disana ada Cho Kyuhyun, lawan tangguh Siwon yang berbahaya tapi juga menawan hatinya. FF KYUMIN REMAKE, GS, CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

**FF Remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama SHADOW IN BEAUTY karya Arzeta Clarkson**

**Disclaimer**** : **Cerita ini sebagian besar berisi sama dengan novelnya, hanya ada sedikit penambahan dan pengurangan serta penggantian nama para pemain. Dan KyuMin milik bersama!

**Warning **: OOC, Genderswitch, Typo(s), Rate M.

**Genre : ** Young, Adult, Romance

**SUMMARY**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyandang kata **Lee** didepan namanya , **Lee Sungmin, **tetapi seseorang merubahnya menjadi seorang **Choi**. Sangat membenci kekerasan dan, selalu ingin membuatnya menjadi gadis baik-baik.

Sampai suatu ketika **Siwon**, kakak Sungmin, mengenalkannya pada **Shadow Circle. **Dunia pertarungan bawah tanah yang gelap, penuh berisi hal tentang masa lalu Sungmin dan paling ingin dia hindari.

Semakin Sungmin ingin pergi, **Shadow Circle **seakan selalu menariknya kembali, seperti lingkaran setan. Belum lagi disana ada **Cho Kyuhyun**, lawan tangguh Siwon yang berbahaya tapi juga menawan hatinya.

Kini Sungmin harus berusaha keras menyelamatkan dirinya keluar dari kegelapan **Shadow Circle** dan juga Kyuhyun dari hatinya. Masalahnya sulit untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjauh, terlebih setelah pemuda itu menyatakan rasa sukanya dan mengklaim Sungmin. Dan saat seseorang dari masa lalu Sungmin datang kembali untuk menuntut balas, maka pilihan berat harus dihadapi gadis itu.

Mempertahankan apa yang dimiliki dengan resiko kehilangan segalanya atau meninggalkan semua yang dicintai demi keselamatan mereka?

…

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

**FF Remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama SHADOW IN BEAUTY karya ARZETA CLARKSON**

.

**Disclaimer**** : **Cerita ini sebagian besar berisi sama dengan novelnya, hanya ada sedikit penambahan dan pengurangan serta penggantian nama para pemain. Dan KyuMin milik bersama!

.

**Warning **: OOC, Genderswitch, Typo(s), Rate M.

.

**Genre : ** Young, Adult, Romance

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Than I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry than I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has make me question everything. And then in dead you are the one that make me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've make all the wrong choice and that's about the choice I made. But I'm not sorry than I'm in love with you. I LOVE YOU"

.

.

Namanya **SHADOW CIRCLE **kadang disebut **'Dunia Bayangan'**, dinamai demikian karena letaknya sangat terpencil dan terahasiakan. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah bekas gudang tua pabrik kain disudut pojok daerah Nawon. Tempat dimana segala sopan santun dan adat dikesampingkan, disini yang kuat akan bertahan, mendapat segala kemashyuran, dan ketenaran. Tak boleh ada kata lengah bila ingin bertahan di dunia Shadow Circle, sebab lawanmu tidak pernah berhenti mengintai dan akan mengahabisimu disaat kamu terlelap.

Choi Siwon mengenalnya sudah lama, empat tahun lebih tepatnya sejak dia terjun kedalam gelapnya dunia bayangan dan merasakan kenikmatan menjadi seorang RAJA tak terkelahkan. Disinilah tempat Siwon mengerti akan arti sakit kehidupan sebenarnya. Shadow Circle telah memberinya petualangan, penghormatan, kawan, wanita cantik, setumpuk uang yang takkan habis dimakan hingga dua generasi dan pastinya, memar. Meskipun tahu pada resiko kematian selalu mengintai, tampaknya itu tak lagi menjadi masalah besar bagi Siwon sejak julukan 'The King' melekat erat padanya selama empat tahun berturut-turut.

Tak ada yang lebih bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon lebih merasa hidup selain dunia bayangan dan, oh, aku tentunya.

Choi Sungmin, gadis remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa. Mahasiswi junior Seoul National University. Kawanku adalah kedamain, sementara asap rokok dan kekerasan selalu menjadi lawanku. Jadi kira-kira, apa yang membawa seorang gadis baik-baik berada dalam tempat pengap, berasap, berbau keringat, dan amis darah dimana-mana, pada ruang bawah tanah sebuah gudang tua malam Kamis ini?

Jawabannya hanya dua kata. Choi Siwon.

Ini malam penting baginya, saat penentuan dimana gelar rajanya akan tetap berada dipundaknya ataukah berpindah pada orang lain. Dan ini adalah tahun kelimanya berada dilingkaran pertarungan paling bergengsi Shadow Circle, Siwon memberitahuku, sesuatu dinamakan **Circle Dead**. Diadakan satu tahun sekali, mempertemukan dua petarung jalanan paling hebat yang selama sepanjang tahun berhasil melakukan kemenangan paling banyak, dalam kasus ini Siwon tentunya sebagai penerima tantangan.

Sebetulnya sudah sejak lama Siwon ingin aku berada disini pada pertarungan paling berbahaya yang pernah digelar dunia bayangan, hanya saja faktor usiaku masih belum mencukupi. Kali ini, entah bisikan setan dari mana bisa membuatku mengiyakan keinginannya saat dia memintaku 3 hari lalu.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan diantara kerumunan sesaknya orang, aroma bir bercampur rokok betul-betul nyaris membuatku muntah. Aku bersyukur ada tangan kokoh Siwon yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat tanganku, berjalan didepanku dan berusaha melindungi dari gangguan mata-mata para serigala bejat disekelilingku.

Tak butuh usaha keras baginya untuk mengusir orang-orang, sebab saat dirinya lewat secara otomatis gerombolan manusia akan langsung membelah, memberikannya jalan. Suasana Shadow Circle seketika menjadi hening ketika kami lewat. Semua mata memandang kearah kami, kebanyakan adalah rasa penasaran, diikuti bisik-bisik yang aku tahu pastinya ditujukan padaku. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin sudah sejak tadi aku mati akibat ekspresi tajam pemberian para gadis-gadis penggila Siwon kepadaku.

Aku tahu betul apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang-orang padaku, pasti mereka mengira aku adalah salah satu gadis baru Siwon. Sialan! Kalau saja Siwon tidak memiliki hobi meniduri setiap gadis berbeda setiap malam!

"Dan inilah dia, juara bertahan kita selama 4 tahun berturut-turut. Dengan bangga kupersembahkan pada kalian semua, jagoan kita, pahlawanku, SIWON 'THE KING'!"

Suara cempreng khas milik Lee Donghae menggema diudara, sahabat baik Siwon semenjak mereka masih mengenakan popok itu adalah MC tetap didunia bayangan, dia jugalah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan tempat ini pada Siwon.

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya biru, merah, kuning bersinar terang kearah kami berdua. Seluruh lampu didalam ruangan ini menyorot pada kami. Hiruk pikuk, sorak sorai, suara suitan, hingga jeritan para perempuan yang semuanya mengelu-elukan tak terelakan lagi bagai bendungan tumpah.

Siwon membawaku hingga ketepian panggung, tempat dimana Donghae berada. Aku bisa melihat senyuman di wajahnya yang mampu membuat wanita manapun meleleh seperti coklat dicairkan.

"Sial! Aku tak percaya dia akan datang!" tukas Donghae, meyikut Siwon.

Aku menaikan satu alisku ketika melihat Donghae mengeluarkan selembar 50.000 Won ketangan Siwon. "Jadi ini alasanmu sebenarnya mengajakku kamari?" tanyaku sinis, sambil melipat kedua tanganku, kesal. Apa maksudnya kedatangannku menjadi taruhan?

Siwon tertawa kemudian memasukan uang itu kedalam saku depan jeansku, membuat Donghae berkata, "Tidak sayang, aku ingin kau datang kemari karena kamulah kunci keberuntunganku." Ujarnya sambil menangkup kedua tangannya pada wajahku.

Senyumku mengembang. "kau akan beruntung malam ini." Kataku sungguh-sungguh. Membuat sepasang iris hitam Siwon bersinar indah di dalam keremangan. Siwon menunduk kemudian mencium dahiku sangat lama dan dalam. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap saat, setiap waktu, kapanpun dia atau aku mau, tanpa alasan.

Siwon kemudian melepaskan dirinya, berbicara cepat pada Donghae. "Jaga dia, jangan lepaskan matamu darinya. Sampai dia disentuh aku tak segan-segan mengakhiri persahabatan kita dengan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Donghae menyeringai. "Tenanglah kawan, nyawa gadismu aman bersamaku. Sebagai gantinya jangan lupa, berikan uang yang banyak untukku malam ini."

Kedua alis hitam Siwon menyatu. "Kapan aku tak pernah memberimu kejayaan?" tanyanya sarkartis.

Donghae mengusap belakang lehernya sambil nyengir. "Sudah, ayo sana naik!"

"Siwon." Panggilku, memegang lengan kekarnya. Siwon menoleh dan aku berkata dalam nada tajam. "Tetaplah hidup, ok. Oh, dan jangan melukai wajahmu, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa nanti pada Umma dan Appa." Yang langsung dijawab dengan erangan tajam dari mulut Donghae, melihat aku dan Siwon seperti drama. Siwon mengangguk singkat, tersenyum sekali lagi penuh makna lalu bergegas naik keatas podium berbentuk lingkaran dimana tepiannya diberi obor menyala.

Suara sorakan mengeras ketika Siwon mulai meneriakan kalimat andalannya. _"I'm the Fighter! The Bravier! The Winner! And King in the Circle!" _yang langsung diikuti para penggemarnya.

Kemudian aku melihat Siwon melucuti bajunya, menyebabkan para gadis menjerit melengking melihat otot tubuhnya yang sempurna, tak terlalu besar seperti pemain wrestling, tak terlalu kecil pula namun terlihat cukup kuat dan sexy. Siwon-ku memang tampan dan menggiurkan, itu faktanya. Dengan tinggi mencapai 188cm, kulit putih, bahu tegap. Rambut gelap cepaknya berantakan dan terlihat sedikit berminyak karena keringat. Sepasang mata sipitnya bersinar menunjukan kecerdasan serta sikap tangguh darinya, kedua alis lebat terbentuk sempurna diatas matanya, hidung indahnya meskipun sudah beberapa kali patah tetap sempurna, rahang perseginya mengeras oleh banyaknya pertarungan serta kekerasan yang selama ini dihadapinya. Dengan semua kesempurnaan fisik itu, rasanya tak terlebihkan jika Siwon dianggap sebagai Thor versi dunia bayangan.

"Oh Man! Andai saja aku memiliki sedikit kelebihan darinya." Lirih Donghae disebelahku membuatku tertawa.

Aku melirik kearah pemuda kelahiran Mokpo itu penuh makna. Donghae seorang petarung lepas untuk dunia bayangan, dia hanya akan tampil jika ingin, selebihnya lebih menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai komentator. Secara fisik Donghae tampan, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang juga membuat gadis-gadis melemparkan diri kearahnya, hanya saja sikap dan tingkah lakunya membuat Donghae lebih cocok menjadi musuh perempuan daripada sehabat. Kurasa aku adalah satu dari tiga wanita yang mendapat kehormatan dari seorang Lee Donghae. Setelah ibu dan neneknya tentu saja.

Donghae menyadariku dengan mendengarkan ucapannya, dengan nada menantang dia berkata."Aku mau melihat apakah tawamu masih sebagus ini diakhir malam, tuan putri."

Donghae dengan cepat berbalik memandang podium, kemudian mulai berbicara melalui speaker, ya alat pengeras suara bukannya mic. Benar-benar dunia penuh kejutan.

"dan inilah penantang kita. 43 kali juara kemenangan telak dan 3 kali gagal. Mari kita sambut si 'lezat' pendatang baru, KYUHYUN 'BLACK HAWK'!"

Seluruh bulu halusku berdiri seketika, aku terpaku pada sosok gelap yang tengah naik keatas sisi yang bersebrangan darii tempat Siwon. Dia masuk dalam sambutan sekaligus cemoohan. Kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhku secara reflek,meski tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin karena mengingat sweater pink lengan panjang dibadanku, serta fakta ruang bawah tanah ini sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak akibat hawa panas. Rasa perih mulai menjalar didalam lambungku dan aku tahu pasti itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan maagku.

Kemudian, ketika semua lampu menyorot wajahnya, jantungku seakan pecah didalam rusuk igaku, isi perutku seakan ditarik dari dalam dan aku merasa lantai dibawahku menjadi pasir isap, menyedotku.

"Kyu…" bisikku perih.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**FF Remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama SHADOW IN BEAUTY karya ARZETA CLARKSON**

.

**Disclaimer : **Cerita ini sebagian besar berisi sama dengan novelnya, hanya ada sedikit penambahan dan pengurangan serta penggantian nama para pemain. Dan KyuMin milik bersama!

.

**Warning **: OOC, Genderswitch, Typo(s), Rate M.

.

**Genre : ** Young, Adult, Romance

.

**Cast : **Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon and Other Cast

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

**LAWAN TANGGUH**

**.**

**_"We Both Known are, our limitation, that's make me strong." _Colbie Caillat, Gavin DeGraw**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih mengingat jelas sepasang mata coklat yang memberiku keteduhan disaat aku membutuhkan ketenangan itu, mampu memberikan kedamaian hanya dari ketulusan pandangannya padaku. Kini dipenuhi oleh kilatan api, ketajaman seperti elang, keberanian pada kematian.

Sepasang tangan mungil dan kurus yang selalu mengusap air mataku, membelai punggungku saat aku merasa tak berdaya, memberiku perlindungan dikala aku lemah. Kini berubah menjadi kokoh dan tangguh, dipenuhi bekas luka, serta kesigapan untuk menyerang.

Bibir mungil yang dulu selalu siap mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut penuh penguatan, telah berubah menjadi semerah darah dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan mulut itu selama ini.

Mataku terjatuh pada sebuah tato dibagian punggung kirinya, sebuah gambar burung Rajawali hitam memanjang. Aku tersedak oleh ingatan yang tiba-tiba datang dikepalaku. _Hawk _ adalah nama julukan masa kecil yang kuberikan padanya, _Hawk Evil._ Karena Kyuhyun kecil selalu berimajinasi bisa terbang dan menjadi penguasa langit. Mirip burung Rajawali. Dan Evil adalah panggilan tambahan karena senyumannya yang manawan sekaligus mematikan.

Tapi sekarang, dia bukan lagi Cho Kyuhyun, malaikat pelindung yang kukenal. Ditempat ini, sosok suci itu telah dirubah menjadi ksatria hitam pencabut nyawa,petarung tak kenal ampun dan siap menghancurkan lawannya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang kupelajari dari setiap perkataan Siwon padaku tentang semua lawannya ditempat ini.

Bayangan sahabat baik masa kecilku akan bertarung melawan kakakku telah membuat isi kepalaku pecah ditempat saat ini juga.

Aba-aba diberikan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mendekat dan bersalaman. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun memang kalah tinggi dan kekar daripada Siwon, namun justru lawan Kyuhyun lah yang paling harus dikhawatirkan melebihi sosok lebih besar darinya. Yah, sejenis pengetahuan ini kudapat dari seringnya menemani Appa dan Kakakku menonton pertandingan tinju dan Taekwondo.

Keduanya tersenyum sekilas, Kyuhyun terlihat pemberani namun Siwon tampak lebih mengancam daripada sebelumnya. Keduanya kemudian saling memberi jarak untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Saling menunggu hingga Donghae disebelahku mengejutkanku dengan membunyikan peluit sangat nyaring. Tanda pertandingan dimulai.

.

Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Siwon, tapi jelas kalau Kyuhyun haus darah dan ini mebuatku ngeri. Bukannya menyerang, Siwon justru mundur beberapa langkah. Kyuhyun mengayunkan pukulannya tepat ketika Siwon menghindar kekanan. Kyuhyun mencoba memukul lagi dan Siwon menunduk lalu bergeser ke samping. Aku terpesona pada gabungan olahraga Taekwondo dan Kick boxing yang digunakan Siwon, namun menyadari jika Kyuhyun juga tidak sekedar bermain bebas, kuduga dia menggunakan beberapa jurus karate.

Siwon menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun, memiting kakinya tapi kesempatan itu dipergunakannya untuk mengacungkan serangan melalui tangannya yang kosong. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai hidung Siwon, menimbulkan suara tulang berderak diikuti jerit histeris penonton. Aku berusaha keras tidak berteriak sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga hidung mancungnya tidak menjadi bengkok karena kejadian ini.

Siwon terhuyung satu langkah kebelakang, melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tanpa membuang waktu memanfaatkan momennya, menendengkan kaki kanannya ke dada Siwon kemudian melompatinya, menindihnya dan mulai menghajar wajahnya dengan gaya beringasan.

Semua orang menjerit, termasuk aku.

"Ini gila! Pemuda itu memang sesuai namanya! Black Hawk! Sial! Akhirnya kakakmu berhasil menemukan lawan seimbang!" Suara Donghae lebih mirip pujian ketimbang kecemasan, membuatku menggertakkan gigi jengkel.

"Mengapa dia dijuluki demikian? Black Hawk?" Tanyaku setenang mungkin.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Yang kutahu dia memakai nama itu sesuai gambar tato ditubuhnya. Kupikir dia sudah membuatnya jauh sebelum bergabung dalam dunia bayangan."

Kemudian bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi, semua kilasan itu.

Kegelapan, suara jeritan, pukulan, darah dimana-mana.

Mataku menggelap dan tanpa sadar pada apa yang kulakukan aku mulai berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Donghae, dia berusaha menahanku dengan tangannya tapi dalam satu gerakan taekwondo mudah aku mendorong badannya hingga nyaris tersungkur. Aku sempat mendengar dia menyumpahiku tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Siwon!" Jeritku tepat disamping kanan ring, tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergulat.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari para petugas penjaga padaku. Tapi aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi saat ini kecuali keselamatan orang yang kucintai.

"Masih ingat janjimu mengajakku ke Paris akhir tahun ini?!"

Siwon mengerang diantara menahan serangan sekaligus terkejut karena melihat keberadaanku. "Demi Tuhan Min! apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!"

"Hajar saja si Kepala Kecoa ini dan menangkan pertarungan ini demi aku, kumohon!" Jeritku setengah terisak. Dan mendadak segalanya menjadi sunyi.

Sepasang mata coklat yang tadinya menggelap dipenuhi nafsu membunuh kini menatapku. Campuran rasa terkejut dan tak percaya telah berhasil melembutkan ekspresinya.

Aku yakin Kyuhyun nyaris menyebut namaku sebelum disela oleh tendangan serta pukulan double dirahang yang membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang. Siwon menonjok hidung Kyuhyun dan tanganku menutup mulutku saat Kyuhyun berusaha memukul lagi beberapa kali tapi tak ada yang mengenai Siwon. Kyuhyun terjatuh kesamping ketika Siwon memukul sikunya kewajahnya sekali lagi.

Ketika kupikir semua akan berakhir, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan terengah-engah menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya berusaha menerjang Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun memang sangat lincah sayangnya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya saat ini membuatnya menjadi focus dan tak terkendali, Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu sangat baik dia memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menghindar. Kali ini Siwon tidak mau main-main dia menghadiahi kurang lebih enam pukulan hingga Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengikuti gerakannya. Mereka banjir keringat serta darah, aku terkesiap ketika Kyuhyun meleset lagi, memukul tiang semen. Ketika dia membungkuk memegangi tangannya yang sakit, Siwon menyerang untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

Tanpa ampun Siwon menendangkan lututnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, lalu memukuli terus hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh menyentuh lantai. Mataku nanar menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sudah lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Siwon hentikan!" Jeritku mengahalau pekikan kemenangan yang telah mulai disuarakan untuknya.

"SIWON BERHENTI KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kali ini Siwon betul-betul berhenti, keindahan berlian zambrud didalam matanya yang sempat hilang sesaat oleh kuasa kegelapan didalam dunia bayangan ini akhirnya kembali lagi memancarkan sinar. Siwon menoleh, menatap padaku dan terkejut melihat air mataku tumpah.

Kemudian Siwon berlari kearahku, tanpa mempedulikan darah dan betapa basahnya dia, aku memberikannya pelukan lebar.

Terdengar bunyi peluit kencang lagi, semua pendukung Siwon berjingkrak, bersorak penuh kegembiraan, menjerit meneriakkan namanya. Kemudin aku bisa melihat arus perputaran uang mengalir deras bersamaan dengan ekspresi marah dan kecewa para pendukung Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengumumkan nama Siwon sebagai juara bertahan untuk kelima kalinya tahun ini, para seponsor yang duduk dibarisan terdepan ring dalam balutan 3 setelan mahal langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sangat keras, mengelu-elukan nama Siwon sebagai _'anak emas kesayangan'_ mereka.

Kemudian aku melihatnya. Kyuhyun, dibantu temannya berusaha bengkit berdiri, meskipun bernafas sangat berat tapi dia bisa berjalan. Mendorong tamannya dalam rasa frustasi dan berjalan tertatih kearah kami. Seketika seluruh tubuhku terasa dipaku ditempat.

Siwon menegang, membalikan tubuh dan bersikap protektif dengan menyembunyikan ku dibalik badan kekarnya. Tapi rupanya Kyuhyun hanya berniat untuk mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan selamat pada Siwon.

"Selamat sobat, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Suaranya begitu berat di ikuti batuk. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya begitu menderita, membayangkan dia harus menahan setiap perih dari pukulan ditubuhnya membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Siwon menaikkan satu alis sejenak, tampak menimbang-nimbang, kemudian menajabat tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau adalah lawan yang sangat tangguh, kau tahu itu. Teruslah berjuang, aku berharap bisa mengadapimu lagi tahun depan."

Kyuhyun berusaha keras tersenyum meskipun tampak kesakitan. Dia mencoba melirikku sekilas, tapi aku justru semakin berusaha menyembunyikan diri darinya. Kemudian, sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku tak bisa menahan kehancuran pada tembok hatiku.

"Pacarmu sungguh cantik dan baik. kau beruntung."

Aku bisa merasakan aura ketegangan diantara keduanya, anehnya Siwon bahkan tak membuat bantahan jika aku adalah adiknya.

Kyuhyun sudah akan berbalik, ketika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbanganku. Tubuhku oleng, dan aku merasa badanku terjatuh dengan kepala seperti membentur sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Aku sempat mendengar suara jeritan dan pekikan, tapi kali ini lebih kearah kengerian. Kemudaian aku melihatnya.

Sepasang mata coklat menatapku penuh ketakutan.

Ketakutan yang sama seperti 11 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yoshh, bagaimana dengan lanjutannya?

Pada ga nyangka ya, Kyuhyun jadi petarung, mana TATOan lagi, hhe.. tapi menurut aku itu variasi baru selain Kyuhyun yang sering aku baca di ff-ff seorang CEO dengan jas mahalnya *hohoho*

..

Update kilat kalau pada review ya..


End file.
